Perfume
by SeventhDevil
Summary: Porque el mundo nunca ha sido justo... Y mucho menos para ellos. MalikxAltaïr, ligero DesmondxShaun al final. LEMON, YAOI. Si eres un homófobo o algo, pírate, amor :3.


**BUENAS! Aquí estoy de nuevo con mi primer fic de Assassin's Creed! **

**La verdad es que ha quedado terriblemente triste, pero bueno... Creo que es realista. Está dedicado a Kohaku, y a todos los que han visto sus sueños y amores rotos por esta sociedad de mierda.**

**Espero que la disfruteis.**

El perfume a patchouli emanaba suavemente del pequeño incensario e impregnaba el aire de la humilde Casa de Asesinos de Jerusalén. Al joven rafiq le gustaba aquel aroma intenso, le ayudaba a concentrarse en sus tareas y le recordaba a su hogar, allá en Masyaf…

…y le recordaba a él. Una dulce tortura por la que le gustaba pasar…

Tiempo atrás, Malik se había preguntado por qué no podía odiarle de verdad; por qué no podía ser como Abbas y odiarle por habérselo quitado todo…

Lo entendió cuando descubrió que el odio y el amor son incompatibles del todo… Pero dolía...

Dolía al recordar el antes del Templo de Salomón, dolía cada vez que le llamaba hermano y dolía cada vez que pasaba por Jerusalén y llevaba con él a aquella maldita templaria… Y ahora sólo su recuerdo le estaba doliendo…

Malik posó el compás en la mesa y se masajeó las sienes con parsimonia, intentando alejarlo de su mente… Pero de poco sirvió cuando el recuerdo entró de un salto al patio de la casa.

-La paz sea contigo, Altaïr… -murmuró el joven rafiq sin levantar la vista del mapa que estaba dibujando.

-Y contigo, hermano. –respondió el Gran Maestro de la orden.

-¿Necesitas algo? –preguntó Malik –Supongo que no habrás venido sólo para visitarme ¿no? –"cómo si eso fuera a pasar" pensó el joven dai amargamente.

-Pues sí y no. He venido para comunicarte un par de asuntos.

-Tú dirás, viejo amigo –dijo el rafiq levantando al fin la cabeza de la mesa.

-La primera es que me gustaría que te trasladases a Masyaf, después de todo, eres mi mano derecha, Malik, y te necesito a mi lado para conducir a la hermandad por el camino correcto…

-¿Y lo segundo?

-Bueno… María está encinta… -murmuró Altaïr casi tímidamente.

-Felicidades –respondió el otro joven rápida y fríamente. –Me alegro mucho por ti, Altaïr.

-¿Ocurre algo, hermano? –preguntó el asesino preocupado por el repentino cambio de ánimo de su amigo.

Malik simplemente soltó una leve risotada sombría y volvió la vista hacia el mapa, apoyando la barbilla en su única mano mientras Altaïr le miraba fijamente.

-Estoy esperando una respuesta, Malik…

-Creía que en este momento la cosa es tan obvia que no era menester responder –respondió el otro con una ceja alzada y una penetrante mirada de aquellos profundos ojos –Si no lo entiendes, es que eres idiota, _novicio_…

Altaïr le miró sorprendido.

-No entiendo lo que… -farfulló más para sí que para el otro –Sí lo entiendo… pero… creo que no quiero entenderlo…

Malik suspiró pesadamente y le miró casi con condescendencia.

-No seas crío, Altaïr, puedo vivir con esto… -murmuró con una mezcla de resentimiento y tristeza –Pude vivir con lo del Templo… créeme que puedo vivir con esto.

Altaïr se acercó a él bruscamente y le tomó por el cuello, forzándole a mirarle. Vio en los ojos ligeramente húmedos del rafiq la determinación y la fuerza que tenía dentro aquel aparentemente frágil hombre.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste nunca? –preguntó el asesino mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Eres imbécil… -escupió Malik con rabia -¿Es que acaso soy una dulce doncella de los jardines de Masyaf, Altaïr? –preguntó sarcásticamente –Decírtelo nunca ha sido una opción…

La mirada dolida del dai hizo que algo terminase de desatarse dentro de Altaïr… Algo que llevaba mucho tiempo encerrado en lo más profundo de su ser… Sin pensárselo mucho y sin demasiadas contemplaciones acercó su rostro al de Malik e hizo que sus labios se uniesen en un beso rudo pero sincero…

-¿Qué… estás…haciendo? –preguntó el rafiq, sonrojado y confuso.

-Algo que debería haber hecho hace mucho tiempo, Malik… -respondió con una tímida sonrisa el asesino mientras acariciaba despacio las mejillas del otro con los pulgares –Oh… Malik, Malik… qué idiota he sido… qué ciegos hemos estado los dos…

El rafiq miró hacia abajo. Alzó la mano y tocó distraídamente los dedos de Altaïr, sin saber qué responder o cómo reaccionar.

De repente escucharon a alguien que entraba en el patio y apartó bruscamente las manos del gran maestro de su rostro. Un asesino cruzó la puerta con una pluma ensangrentada. Malik le dedicó una mirada de disculpa a Altaïr por lo que acababa de hacer, él le devolvió una mirada comprensiva mientras el otro asesino le presentaba sus respetos al líder de la orden.

La tarde acabó de transcurrir con relativa normalidad tras las confesiones… Malik continuó trazando mapas, actualizando archivos y cumpliendo con sus obligaciones cómo líder de la Casa de Asesinos. Altaïr por su parte salió de la casa anunciando que volvería al anochecer.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

La noche cayó sobre Jerusalén, acallando el bullicio de la ciudad. Las gentes de la ciudad volvían a sus casas y pequeños candiles iban encendiéndose llenando los pequeños habitáculos de la ciudad.

Lo mismo hizo el joven líder de la casa de asesinos en cuanto la oscuridad le impidió continuar con sus tareas... Suspiró profundamente un par de veces mientras recorría las ahora solitarias estancias pensando…

…pensando en un beso que nunca debió recibir. Un beso que ahora le quemaría los labios durante el resto de su vida. No dejaba de darle vueltas al por qué. Quiso atribuírselo a la terrible impulsividad de Altaïr… pero algo le hacía pensar que no había sido tan sólo eso. Tal vez fuese que sólo quería pensarlo.

Suspiró quitándose la túnica oscura de rafiq y dejándola sobre su cama. Se sentó sobre esta y se cubrió los ojos con la mano, intentando infructuosamente dehacerse de aquella sensación que le oprimía el corazón. Intentando dejar de pensar en él… Y una vez más, el pensamiento se materializó ante él, que suspiró de nuevo, con una triste sonrisa.

-¿Por qué será, Altaïr, que justo cuando intento olvidar llegas tú y me lo recuerdas todo?

-Tengo un don para complicarlo todo, Malik.

-Sí… en eso estamos de acuerdo –repuso levantándose a encender el incensario que descansaba sobre una cómoda en la habitación –Te llevaré a tu habitación, supongo que querrás descansar.

Altaïr no se había movido de la puerta, tenía la capucha bajada y clavaba en él aquellos hermosos ojos, dorados a la luz de las velas, con una mirada casi de súplica. El rafiq suspiró y se pasó la mano por el corto cabello negro.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Altaïr? –preguntó con tono cansado -¿Qué más quieres de mí?

-Te quiero a ti, Malik Al-Sayf… Desde hace ya mucho tiempo… -declaró el otro con fuerza.

El dai le miró con ligera sorpresa y sonrió… Tan impulsivo cómo siempre.

-Cierra la puerta… -murmuró suavemente Malik.

-¿Qué?

-Ya me has oído, Altaïr… -susurró acercándose a él –Cierra la puerta… y la boca ya que estamos…

El asesino le devolvió la sonrisa y tiró del pomo hasta escuchar cómo la puerta se cerraba tras él y dio un par de pasos hasta sentir el brazo que le rodeaba y los labios que atrapaban a los suyos en un profundo beso. Un beso de fuego, de lucha, de impaciencia… El beso de dos asesinos después de todo.

Ninguno de los dos supo exactamente cómo habían acabado sobre la cama, la ropa arrancada con impaciencia, las manos recorriendo torpemente los cuerpos…

El calor de sus alientos mezclándose, el tacto de los labios y la lengua de Malik recorriendo a Altaïr, besándole en los párpados, en los labios; lamiendo suavemente su cuello, delineando los músculos de su torso, besando su cintura, pronunciando su nombre sobre su piel.

El asesino le observaba, respirando agitadamente… Sus ojos seguían cada movimiento de Malik con una mezcla de dulzura y ardor. Por su cabeza bullían tantos pensamientos… Pensaba en lo idiota que había sido siempre, pensaba en cuánto le amaba… Lo hermoso que era su amante… cada centímetro de piel canela iluminada por los candiles, el pelo azabache, los ojos claros, aquel esbelto cuerpo de gato callejero, tan hermoso, aún mutilado por su estupidez. Una punzada de culpabilidad le invadió con aquel pensamiento, una culpabilidad que su amante borraba con cada caricia…

Malik suspiró y subió hasta la oreja de Altaïr, en la que susurró algo tras un beso suave en el lóbulo. El asesino asintió, ligeramente sonrojado, con la más hermosa sonrisa que el rafiq había visto en sus años de vida. Acarició sus muslos antes de apartarlos hacia los lados. Tomó una pequeña botella de aceite de flores que solía usar después de los baños y vertió un poco sobre su miembro, sintiendo el delicioso calor de la anticipación…

Llenó sus pulmones de aire y entró en él con suavidad, mientras besaba la frente que se contraía por el dolor… El rafiq se sintió ligeramente culpable por el inefable placer que estaba experimentando y que pugnaba por manifestarse en forma de jadeos. Él se mantuvo firme, conteniéndose hasta que Altaïr le besó, permitiéndole continuar… Comenzó a mover las caderas, despacio al principio, más rápido cuando comenzó a sentir al asesino moverse bajo él y escuchó un gruñido de placer terriblemente sensual salir de su garganta…

Y el tiempo y el espacio parecieron pararse a su alrededor… Ni templarios, ni asesinos, ni muerte, ni dolor… Sólo Malik y Altaïr abrazados, haciendo el amor… Nada más…

…Ojalá pudiesen quedarse en aquella burbuja. Ojalá pudiesen detener el tiempo de verdad…

…Pero no podían… Y Malik lo sabía muy bien. Por eso, aquella noche no pudo pegar ojo. Simplemente contempló a Altaïr dormir a su lado, sintiendo como el nudo en torno a su corazón se cerraba más y más… Temiendo lo que estaba por venir con la mañana….

-0-0-0-0-0-

-¿Por qué no puede ser, Malik? –preguntó Altaïr, dolido.

-Porque no. Y lo sabes… -respondió el rafiq.

-Eso no es una respuesta…

Malik tomó aire, fuerzas y la mano de Altaïr.

-Porque tienes a María, porque vas a tener un hijo y vas a ser un buen padre para él… Y algún día yo tendré una mujer, como manda el Corán… E hijos… Y seré un buen padre para ellos.

-¿Sería de otra manera sin María? –preguntó el asesino tras un breve silencio -¿Podríamos estar… juntos?

Otro suspiro…

-No… -respondió con la voz ligeramente quebrada –No en este mundo… Por mucho que lo deseemos… Ya sabes que no podemos.

-Eso es muy injusto…-murmuró Altaïr.

-Lo sé... – repuso rápidamente –Lo sé, mi amor…

El Maestro Asesino bajó la cabeza, sintiendo una fuerza terrible que le oprimía el pecho.

-Hemos tenido una noche, Altaïr… -continuó Malik, mirando hacia la fuente del patio –Es nuestra, y nadie nos la va a quitar nunca…

-Sí… -murmuró el otro –Oye… Malik…

-¿Hmmm?

-¿Crees que algún día aceptarán que dos hombres se amen? ¿Crees que podrán llegar a ser felices sin miedo al mundo?

-Espero que sí… -susurró el rafiq con una sonrisa.

Altaïr se limpió una lágrima, que descendía traicionera por su mejilla. Inhaló una larga bocanada de aire y miró al dai.

-Te amo, Malik… Y te amaré siempre.

Malik rodeó su cuello con el brazo y besó su frente.

-Te amo, Altaïr…

Y así, el Maestro marchó, rumbo a Masyaf, sintiendo el torrente de dolor correr libre por su cara en forma de lágrimas, mientras saltaba por los tejados de Jerusalén.

…

En la casa de asesinos, el dai Malik miraba sereno a la fuente mientras las lágrimas corrían hasta su hermosa sonrisa…

…

El perfume a patchoulí flotaba en el aire, surgiendo del pequeño incensario…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Desmond salió del animus. No hizo ningún comentario a nadie. Simplemente caminó rápidamente hasta su habitación y se sentó en el suelo. Se abrazó las rodillas y hundió la cabeza en el hueco que quedaba, sin reprimir las lágrimas…

…y sintió unos brazos rodearle dulcemente.

-¡No es justo, Shaun! –gimió apoyando la cabeza en el pecho del inglés.

-Ya lo sé, Des…- murmuró con tristeza.

-¡Joder! No se lo merecían… -hipó, intentando controlarse -¿Por qué no podían haber sido las cosas de otra forma?

-Porque la gente es cruel. Porque la sociedad impone un canon que todos tienen que seguir… -Shaun tomó aire para seguir y se colocó las gafas con el dedo índice –Podría seguir… Pero sé que no te hará sentir mejor… Al menos, puedes pensar algo para consolarte…

-¿El qué? –preguntó Desmond mirándole con los ojos llorosos, enrojecidos por las lágrimas. Shaun sonrió y pegó su frente a la del joven antes de contestarle.

-Que tenían razón… Que algún día alguien podría tener lo que ellos no pudieron… Y esos somos tú y yo, Miles…


End file.
